


Train

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, oikawa isn't as silly as we think, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know better than to tease Oikawa, but sometimes you can't resist. </p>
<p>Oikawa x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train

After Oikawa had so generously picked you up at your house, you two trekked to the train station to get to school. Trains were always busy especially in the morning with everyone on their way to school or work, but today seemed especially busy. 

“Stay close to me, okay, _____-chan?” Oikawa instructed as he helped you onto the train (although you didn’t need it.) 

You looked up at him and nodded. “I wasn’t planning on moving away from you, Tooru-kun.” you remarked grasping at his blazer as the train began to move. 

At Oikawa’s behest, you stood behind with your back pressed to the wall. Trains were notorious for creeps trying to grope at school girls, or girls in general, and Oikawa refused to allow that to happen to you. One of your hands was laced with his so that he knew you were behind him. 

Growing bored with a seemingly endless train ride, you thought of a way to keep you amused and tease Oikawa at the same time. Every time the train hit something bumpy and rocked a little, you took the liberty to brush your hand across his bum. Oikawa’s face turned red and he turned around to face you.

“Now, now, ______-chan, not in public.” he teased, winking at you.

You smiled innocently and leaned forward when the train hit something bumpy again. This time, your hand brushed against his crotch. Oikawa put his weight onto one of his legs, hiding the growing issue in his pants. He hated that it didn’t take much. Curse his teenaged hormones. 

“Something wrong, Oi-chan?” you teased. You only ever called him “Oi-chan” when you were teasing him like now.

His flushed face turned serious and Oikawa stepped towards you, trapping you between him and the wall of the train. “Do you want to do this now, _______-chan?” he asked, his voice growing husky.

You giggled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Oi-chan. My hand slipped, that’s all.” 

“You know it’s awfully early for you to get so frisky.” Oikawa commented leaning close. He moved closer and rubbed his hips against yours. 

You smirked. “Oi-chan, I feel for you and your issue that you so nicely informed me of by rubbing it against me, but I’m not sticking my hand down your pants to help you out.” you whispered patting his shoulder, “At least in public.” 

He grinned. “I didn’t say you had to take care of me now, ______-chan. There are plenty of empty classrooms at Seijou.” 

At that moment, the train came to a stop. Oikawa grabbed your wrist and pulled you off the train, taking you to a nearby bathroom when no one was looking. He locked the bathroom stall and began to unzip his pants. “Or a bathroom on the way.”

“You’re kidding me. We’re gonna be late to class.” you remarked. 

Oikawa pushed your head towards his crotch. “_______-chan, we will be if you don’t hurry,” he remarked matter-of-factly, “Besides, you should always finish what you start.” 

He never let you have fun without consequences.


End file.
